This invention relates to an agricultural implement, and more particularly, a tractor attachment for spraying water, fertilizers, pesticides, seeds, and the like in an agricultural field.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for spraying growing crops and other vegetation and for the destruction of weeds, insects, or pests and can even be used to spray fertilizer and seed. The spray liquid is carried in a tank which is pulled by a tractor between rows of growing plants and is of a sufficient height above the ground to clear the plants so as not to interfere with their growth. As the spray cylinder is drawn by the tractor, it is self-actuating to pump a fluid spray from the tank for considerable distances to each side of the tank.